Set the Wrong Things Right
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Dylan lives in Detroit with her fiance, sister, and best friend. But what happens when Devil's Night really does become hell on earth for them. One year ago two sisters were killed, now one of them is back. Chapter 3 in progress
1. It can't rain all the time

**First CROW-ish fan fiction! Basically just Sarah but some Shelly & Eric.**

Dylan Hunter sat with her boyfriend in their apartment and their friends. They all stared with mild interest at the Television, watching a pretty blonde woman speak.

"_Once again we find ourselves again on Devil's Night, Detroit. With only 206 fires started so far, we find ourselves almost thankful. But the night is young. Also we remember Eric Draven, lead singer of-"_

"I heard the dude who was the sheriff of that guys case went freaking insane." Dylan's sister Erica mumbled. Erica had long, curly brown hair that cupped around her shoulders. Her soft features made her the object of any creature with eyes' affection. She was two years older than Dylan, making her twenty three and Dylan twenty one.

Mel, the sisters' best friend since grade school shrugged. "They just say that because no one else saw that Draven Guy come back from the dead." Mel was sitting next to Rick, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, her yellow wire rimmed glasses fixed on the bridge of her nose.

"Because he didn't" Rick laughed. Rick was Mel's brother and Dylan's boyfriend from senior year in high school and they were now engaged. His thick black hair shifted around his ears as he turned to Mel. "I mean you don't really believe those legends? A guy comes back from the dead and kills every guy involved with him and his fiancé's murder plus the organizer of their gang and suddenly he's gone. Meanwhile, a lone crow's chirp echoes through the city. Please . . ."

Dylan smiled, her pink lips pulling up at the corner. Dylan, unlike her sister, got their father's ash blonde hair. It was strait and splayed around her shoulders and down her back. "Would you come back for me?"

Rick smirked, "A million times over." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "but I still think that's bullshit right there. You know what I think? I think that Cop killed 'em all then went crazy with guilt." Rick stopped to roll his emerald green eyes, "Either way it's all weird."

Mel glanced at the clock in the corner of the room, stating that it was 9:42. "I'm hungry, should we go grab a bite?"

Dylan nodded, "But grab an umbrella, everyone. Our car's in the shop so we need to walk somewhere." She looked out the window and sighed, "It can't rain all the time . . . right?"

Rick just kissed her temple, "I don't need the sun, you already provide all the light I need." Dylan smiled lovingly at him while Mel and Erica rolled their eyes.

As the four walked down the street an hour later the rain eased up enough they didn't need umbrellas. "So for the bridesmades dresses I'm thinking . . . lilac and turquoise." Dylan thought out loud.

"God, you really want to make them as ugly as possible, don't you?" Erica smiled. Dylan giggled, pushing her sister slightly. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle behind them. They saw three dark figures several yard behind them.

"Just keep moving", Rick whispered.

"Hey baby! Come here!" the one on the left yelled over to Mel.

"Hey! We don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone." Rick yelled over. The four began to pick up speed but the chuckles behind them got louder and closer and before anyone knew what was going on, Rick was on the ground, blood trickling from a large gash in his head.

"Rick!" Dylan screamed, going to his side immediately. His eyes fluttered open and shut as he lost consciousness. "Please . . . please don't leave me. Keep breathing. Rick . . ." she whispered helplessly as she rubbed his neck.

"Dylan . . ." he whispered once before closing his eyes. She suddenly felt painfully strong arms around her upper torso

While she gasped for air she realized Mel was trying to crawl away from the very tall, blonde one who grabbed at her ankles teasingly. It looked as though she had broken her leg. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried not to take in all that was happening. This was a nightmare, that's all. Suddenly she heard her sisters voice become clear and tried to follow it. A dark man with oily black curls held her against the brick alley wall by the throat. Tears were dripping from her eyes, "Please . . . please don't hurt Dylan."

"Aw, baby, I ain't gonna hurt her . . ." he paused to let a knife linger in her stomach, "But Buck . . . he's gonna kill her . . ." he laughed against Erica's porcelain skin.

"Don't touch her!" Dylan managed to scream. The man smirked at her before thrusting the knife into Erica's abdomen. "NO!" Dylan let out an unearthly scream. Erica gurgled up some blood before falling to the ground in a slump. The big man holding Dylan whispered into her ear, "Welcome to Devil's Night. My name is Buck, and I like to fuck . . ." And suddenly, Dylan's entire world went black.

**First Chapter! Twist is a commin'.**


	2. Let the Monster Rise

**Just thought I'd update because the first chapter was just a crappy intro. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. this takes place before ****The Crow : City of Angels**

_One Year Later_

Melanie stood in front of the three plots in the small chapel's cemetery. In large, clean words each read out a name. **Erica Hunter**,** Dylan Hunter**,** Rick Antonia**. Melanie couldn't help but think she should be there with them. After being raped by each one of the members of the gang they had stabbed her, almost to death. They left, expecting her to die in minutes. But what they hadn't anticipated was that an off duty officer had been walking down the street and had heard her gasping for air.

Melanie's eyes shifted the graves several plots down. Shelly Webster and Eric Draven. She fought the tears brimming as she placed a half-grown white rose under each stone, the two having become a slight obsession to her over the past year. Walking past her friend's stones, she paused. "Same time next year?" she murmured between her teeth. Almost on cue, rain began to pelt the small cemetery and the rest of Detroit. Melanie began to leave when she heard a deep squawk behind her. A crow perched itself atop Dylan's head stone. "What are you, the night watch man?" she asked in a pissed off voice. It squawked back. Mel's choppy black hair let rain sleek onto her face. "Just don't shit on their stones." She mumbled, completely turning to leave.

"Hey, Mel!" a familiar voice called. It was Mark, her drug dealer. "Got some new stuff for you to try!"

_That night _

Sarah sat up in her bed, her mouth dry. She checked her phone. It was Devil's night again. She clenched her fist, Shelly's engagement ring suddenly taking on new weight. "Great . . ." she mumbled. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. She padded to the kitchen, her dyed black hair clinging to her forehead She got a glass out, letting tap water dribble into it and taking a generous gulp from it. The television which she kept on continuously buzzed in the background.

Eric's face appeared on screen, causing Sarah to jump slightly. She looked down at her water before deciding to jog down to her car. It seemed like seconds before she was in front of Shelly and Eric's graves. Sarah was seventeen now but living alone again. Darla had died four months ago, surprisingly not from an overdose. She's been clean three years. Darla just died from going to her job. She was shot, along with the other two waitresses, because Kahlo, a new member of the King-Pins, the local gang in Detroit, didn't think his shooter tasted right.

"I'm thinking of heading to Los Angeles. City of Angels? Should be fun." She tried to stop before completely bursting into tears, "Anything to get the fuck out of here . . ."

**Squawk! **

Sarah wiped her eyes quickly to see the crow, still perched on Dylan's grave. A small smile played at her lips as she looked at Eric's grave. "Eric?" she bent down and let her palm rest on the wet dirt, hoping for something to happen. But nothing. Not a quake or even so much as a thump. She closed her eyes and stood up. It was foolish and selfish to hope for either Eric or Shelly to show up. To be honest, Sarah was half convinced it had never happened to begin with. She looked over at the grave under the crow. **Dylan Hunter. **"What about you?" she asked sarcastically. The ground shook angrily under her feet as the words left her lips.

Sarah's eyes widened as she fell backwards, glaring at the stone. The ground caved in and arms began to emerge from the ground. A painful scream shook the night air as a body began to fully appear. Sarah gathered the strength to stand up and help the person out of the ground. Sarah looked down at the blonde girl who was shaking on the ground.

Dylan's eyes sprang wide open, glaring in every direction. But her eyes trembled with fear. "Where am I?" she screamed at Sarah, tears bathing her blood-curdling scream. "Where's Rick?"

Sarah couldn't move, other than to point behind Dylan. Dylan was confused, turning slightly to look behind her. The air audibly escaped her body when she saw herself and Rick's headstones. She carefully turned back to Sarah before jutting into the black night.

Sarah watched after Dylan.

What the hell . . .

**It was a little slap-dash but I had to update :\ Please Review~~~**


End file.
